Fantasia: The Disappearing Island
by xxFoxWriterxx
Summary: "Maybe it was fate that I was able to see you again." She said to him.


Chapter 1: "The Waves of Fate"

In the middle of the Grand Line sits the famous ship, Andre, which houses the Fable Pirates. The waves go back and forth in rhythmic tune, as they hit against the hull of the ship. A tanned woman with hair as white as snow stood at the bow; her eyes scanning the view before her, as she inhales the scent of the ocean. Turning right to face her first mate, she gave him the signal.

"All right everyone, you know the drill! Get to your positions! Pronto!"

The crew members scrabbled around like tiny ants, each one making to his or her place.

"Are the cannons ready yet?" she asked her first mate.

"They're ready when you are Captain." With a satisfied look on her face, she raised her hand up high. Everyone waited for her signal impatiently. Then with a loud shout, she swung her hand down," Fire!" The sound of cannons could be heard from all over.

"Captain Fairy of the Fable Pirates, I hear by put you under arrest!" yelled a Marine Officer from aboard the other ship.

"Try to if you can buddy!" She then took her rope and swung herself to the Marine ship, unsheathing her sword right before she landed on the top deck. "Now that I'm right where you want me, how about you try and do what you said, huh?"

The Marine Officer looked to be in a cold sweat, and thus was speechless.

"No? Then I guess I'll make my move." She raised her sword, and in a circular motion, began to twirl the air around her. This was the power of her devil fruit, or at least one of them. Yes, Fairy of the Fable Pirates, once crew member of Gol Rodger, had consumed not only one, but three devil fruit. Each giving the user the power of the five elements, she only posed three of those elements. The one being used right now was her wind element. She seemed to play with the air, making it take shape. Then pulling her arm back, palm face up, all the air gathered toward her hand, she swung her arm as if to punch the Officer. Instead, the air that had built up on her hand hit him, sending the poor man off and causing lots of damage to the ship.

"Would you like another blow Officer?" she asked with sarcasm.

"N-no! Please!" he begged.

"Hmph, you Marine Officers are so pathetic. Ok! Everyone, take what you can then tie up the idiots." The crew members rush along the ship looking for valued goods or any supplies.

"Luther!" she calls her first mate over. "Did you find out anything?" He shook his head in response.

"No captain, they don't seem to have any information on Fantasia."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've checked all there records on board. There's nothing in there."

"Damn it! Then this was just another pointless lead again." She rubbed her temples in frustration.

"I guess we'll just have to find another lead somewhere else. Tell everyone to hurry up and get back on the ship."

"Yes captain. Ok, grab what you have and get on the ship, we're setting off again." Captain Fairy grabbed her rope and swung back to her ship.

"I can't believe it was a dead lead again." She mumbled to herself.

She then heard the cry of a bird, her pet Lelouch had returned from its errand. "Lelouch! You've returned! Did she send anything back?"

The crimson bird dropped a small letter into her hands, right before he landed on her shoulder. "So she did send something back."

"Who sent what back?" Luther asked coming up behind her.

"My source just sent me back some information about Fantasia."

"Is it a lead?"

"Don't know, I guess we'll just have to find out."

"What? You said that last time and it ended up being a dead end!"

"So! We were able to find that island everyone had been talking about instead."

Some of the other crew members came over to watch to the two bicker. "There they go again."

"It's so funny to watch those two go at it."

"It's even funnier that they're siblings" The whole crew started to crack up in laughter.

"Whatever! A lead is a lead, doesn't matter if it's a dead end or not, besides, it's the adventure that counts. Now where is Nansi?"

"Over here captain," a muffled voice came from the crew. A small girl crawled out from the crowd and stepped forth. "Yes captain, you called?"

"Look up these coordinates for our next destination."

"Yes ma'am!" She gave her a salute then went off to do her work. Within the next hour or so, the Fable Pirates were on to their next destination.

**xXx**

By the next week, the pirates had made it to their destination. It was a small island with a bustling little town. Fairy had decided that they stock up on supplies; then they could go scouting the town. She left them to do their jobs, so that she could follow the lead she received. Her source said that in a small tavern there was a man who knew where Fantasia was, he was tall with a dark beard. Approaching the tavern, she placed the note back in her pocket. It wasn't great looking, but it wasn't down right awful either. It was just one of those out of place taverns. Fairy entered through the door casually, making her way to the bar tender. The place was full of people and other pirates. Some of the people stopped what they were doing to look at her. Thankfully, the hood on her cloak masked most of her face from them, but still made her look suspicious.

Once she reached the bar tender, she took a seat and ordered a beer. The bar tender nodded and grabbed a glass from the top shelf. As he made her drink, Fairy took the opportunity to scan the room for the man she was looking for. She spotted a man sitting in the corner who looked to fit the description given to her.

"Here you are Miss." The bar tender set her drink in front of her. "Oh, thank you." Fairy took a small drink, and then redirected her attention to the man in the corner. The man in return seemed to be looking back at her.

"Hey bar tender, do you know who that man is in the corner?" she asked. He looked toward the back of the tavern, where the man sat drinking.

"Yeah, that's Jeb, he's a regular here. Why, do you have business with him?"

"As a matter a fact, I do." She said with a seductive smile. "What business would you have with an old man like Jeb, huh?"

"That old man happens to know about something I want."

"Oh really, and what exactly could that be?" he asked getting a little closer.

"Ever heard of the disappearing island called Fantasia?" The bar tender looked at her blankly, then burst into laughter. "HA! That's hilarious! You actually believe that fairy tale? That's nothing but a myth."

"It does too exist!"

"Then prove it, prove to me that this mystical island really does exist."

Fairy wanted so badly to protest, but she knew she couldn't. Not without actually see Fantasia with her own eyes. She gritted her teeth in response.

"Exactly! You don't have the proof to show that it's real."

"I may not have the proof now, but someday I will."

"HA! Yeah, and when you do, you can come and tell me all about it," he mocked her.

"Stupid bar tender, at least my ship doesn't look like a shack," she mumbled to herself. "I believe that it exists." Fairy turned to see the man, Jeb, standing right next to her.

"Do you know where I can find it?"

"It's very hard to find the disappearing island, unless you know when it's going to pop up next." He removed his sleeve to reveille a bracelet with a weird mechanism. "What is that?"

"It's called a Landalisk. It helps you find wondering islands."

It looked to be a circular disk with an arrow in the middle, just like a compos. Until he pulled it out to create a miniature metal sphere made out of rings. Each ring had little lines on it, and had the symbols of North, South, East, and West. The arrow was pointing to the north.

"Is it saying that Fantasia is to the north of here?"

"Don't know till you get there."

"Mister, will you please let me have this compos." Jeb looked at her skeptically, "Why exactly do you want to find Fantasia?"

"It has always been my dream to find Fantasia. There's nothing else in the whole world that I want more then to find it, and I'll give my life trying to."

Jeb looked at her and laughed, "HA! Women you have some guts! I like that." He removed the Landalisk from his wrist, and put it into her open hands. "Here, take it, and make sure once you find Fantasia, you come and tell me all about it." Fairy looked at him with sparkles of happiness in her eyes, "Thank you so much Mister!"

"But I can't just take this without giving something in return. What if I buy you a round, my treat?"

"Now you're speaking my language! Bar tender! Two Beers over here!" 'Guess this wasn't a dead end lead after all,' Fairy thought to herself. Just as the beverages arrived and they were about to take a sip, a strange cry was heard from outside the tavern.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" A boy wearing a straw hat and a scar under his left eye busted through the entrance.

"No, it can't be, Luffy?" Fairy was astonished to see Luffy in such a place. He proceeded to make his way up to the counter, "Hey Mister Barkeeper! Give me some food!" The barkeeper quickly went to the back, and came back with at least 3 to 4 plates of food. Luffy finished them within seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL? THOSE WERE FULL MEALS!" Fairy smirked at the barkeeper's reaction, "You better come prepared when it comes to feeding Luffy. He can eat a whole feast worth of food and come back asking for more. Isn't that right Luffy?" Luffy was busily consuming a bowl of noodles, and didn't even hear her speak. "Moron! Did you not just hear what I said?" Fairy back handed him, sending his face right into the bowl.

There came a slight slurping sound, then Luffy pulling his face from the bowl.

"MORE PLEASE!"

"Are you still not listening?"

He finally turned to look at Fairy; taking him a while to recognize her. "Fairy-san! What are you doing here?"

"Are you just now noticing me, idiot!" Fairy huffed in irritation. Luffy just laughed at her, "I didn't expect to see you here Fairy-san."

"Jeez, Luffy, you're still that idiotic child I knew from so long ago."

"What are you doing here Fairy-san?" Luffy asked through a piece of meat.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I just got done following a lead I received not long ago. What's your reason for being here?"

"My crew and I stopped here to get some supplies."

"Your crew?" Fairy raised a questionable brow.

"Yep, I have my own crew now."

"So you finally fulfilled that dream of yours, eh, Luffy?"

"No, not yet, I still have a ways to go, but someday I'll fulfill that dream." He gave her another one of his cheese smiles. Fairy smiled at him, remembering how just a few years ago he was just some crybaby, and now he was so strong.

"Hey Luffy."

"Hmmm?"

"Would you like to go on a little adventure with me?"

"Adventure? What kind of adventure?" He asked spitting out food.

"Ever heard of Fantasia?" He shook his head no. "It is a disappearing island that appears from time to time, they say that on that island sits a distinct plant."

"A plant?"

"It's not just any plant, this plant controls the whole island, from when it should move to where."

"What really? Where is this place I want to see it?" Fairy chuckled at his childness, "That's just the thing, it's called a disappearing island; no one knows when it will show up next."

His smile started to fade away. "Unless…you have one of these." Fairy held out the Landalisk she received from Jeb.

"With this I can find out where that island is heading next, so, will you come with me Luffy?" Luffy looked like he was about to burst from excitement.

"Of course I will Fairy-san!"

"Great! When Do you plan set sail?"

"Just as soon as my crew is done restocking."

"Good, then we'll set sail in the morning?"

"That's perfect; I'll go tell my crew right now!" Luffy got up and rushed out of the tavern.

"Uh, I didn't mean right now Luffy."

"Hey! He didn't pay for his food!" The bar tender started to eye Fairy. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"You know him, so are you going to pay for him or am I going to have to kick you out?" Fairy gave out an annoyed sigh, "Fine, I'll pay for him."

After she paid for his meal, Fairy walked out of the tavern, thanking Jeb once again for his kindness. She looked up to the blue sky, putting her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. "God, he's going to be a hand full, again, but maybe it was fate that I got to see him again." Fairy smiled to herself and continued to walk off into the crowd.

Hope you'll like it, it's my first One Piece fic, rate and review please.


End file.
